Whatever It Takes
by SakuraluvSasuke0718
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the Prince of Konoha and he is in love with Sakura Senju-Haruno. But there's one problem: She hates him. Will he be able to convince her that he's not the arrogant jerk that she deemed him to be? Warning: some characters may be OOC. AU SasuSaku/hints of minor pairs. Rating may change.
1. Prologue: My Story

**Hey guys!**

**I know i should be doing the 7th Chapter for Avoiding You, but this story kept bugging me and I can't seem to think clearly for the next chapter with this plot bugging me non-stop. I have classes tomorrow and i just want to know if you guys would want to read this crap.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

"I demand that you let go of me!" I shrieked indignantly. The hell I care if these people taking me were ordered by that pathetic excuse of a Prince. I have never taken a liking with him in the first place. First of all, his egotistic, arrogant and so full of himself attitude is one of his qualities that irked me the most.

I don't understand why he kept on pursuing me when he knows he would never, ever –and I really mean _never_! Not in a million years– have even the slightest chance with me. People like him disgusts me the most. Besides, many other women practically worshipped him, kissed the ground he walked on, even. He had plenty other choices, so why does it have to be me for goodness sake?

And did I mention that my role in this Kingdom is very much important as well. I don't have time to sit still and look pretty like those other nobles do. Don't get me wrong, but I am also one of them, only I used my brain and capabilities to much more productive and important causes. Though all nobles were all well-educated, they'd used them much less and rather bat their little eyelashes –and I am actually referring to the ladies here, because we all know that male nobles are all egotistic and arrogant– and expect everyone else much lower than their status to heed to their every command.

If there's one thing that my mother had always taught me as a young girl, is that to treat each and every other person the same, no matter their status. That power was established to instill peace and order among others, not to selfishly abuse it and treat those you rule like some piece of trash waiting to be thrown and left to rot, which is what is happening these times, sadly. Mother was born in a noble family as well, but unlike others, she understood normal civilians well and never failed to help them at the best of her abilities. Though at first, my grandfather wasn't very pleased at what she does, but as time passed, he realized that our clan was getting more famous.

You see, my grandfather, Haruno Junko, is very much obsessed of fame and would do anything that would guarantee that the clan would be known throughout the entire country –the world even, if it was possible– so that they'd know what the clan is very much capable of. And before I was born, our clan was once enemies with that bastard-Prince's clan, the Uchiha Clan. My grandfather used to compete with their leader, Uchiha Madara, –my grandfather was a clan leader as well– then there would be times when the competitions lead to quarrels amongst the two clans. My mother was very young at that time, but she was clever enough to know what is happening around her.

How the feud ended was a very peculiar story –strange to say the least– my mother told me that it started when my grandmother became ill with an unknown sickness. Then, my grandfather was suddenly pale. He took her to a healer immediately, my grandmother was taken into the emergency room to analyse what her illness was and proceeded with the treatment. After that, my grandfather rushed into her room, so fast that you wouldn't have caught it. My mother was left outside to wait since my grandparents had started to discuss something very important.

When my grandfather came out of the room, my mother said he seemed even more paler. She told me that it must have something to do with what they were talking about inside the room. When my grandmother was finally released from the hospital, my grandfather suddenly didn't want to challenge the Uchiha's any more, even though Madara tried so hard to provoke him and that he never left my grandmother's side. My mother assumed that my grandmother must have threatened him that if he wouldn't stop all of those nonesense, her illness would have gotten worse. It turns out that my grandmother had gotten a high blood pressure from all the stress and tensions that this insignificant feud is causing.

So it started all better from that point until my mother had finally turned twenty. She met my father when she was on the way to the orphanage to deliver lots of donations she had gotten from the civilians who were very kind enough to give some food and clothing for the orphans. She stubled into him, not seeing if she might bump into someone since all those donations were blocking her view. It turns out that my father is on his way there too, saying that he volunteers to read stories to them every week. After that incident, they been meeting each other more often and their relationship gradually grew into being lovers.

My father was from the Senju Clan, another powerful and well-known clan as well. Though there weren't any conflicts with the Haruno and Senju clan, my grandfather just didn't like my father well. It came to the point where I was finally conceived. My grandfather was outraged, he thought that my father had raped my mother but she stopped it saying that she had wanted this, that she wanted me. My grandfather still didn't liked the idea, so the Senju Clan leader, Senju Hashirama, made pacts with him and convinced him to let my parents be in exchange that the Senju Clan will provide for the Haruno Clan whenever in need and vice versa. My grandfather agreed but also left one condition, that his grandchild would still bear the Haruno name.

So that was my past, it's not much but it will make sense as to why I am currently suffering this ridiculous predicament. Six years ago, I started training under my godmother, Tsunade. My father's cousin and a very influential woman, too, though she had a bad habit of drinking and gambling. But still, a very well-known medic –the greatest one at that– the Senju Clan had been very known for their knowlege of medicine and healing abilities. And since I am technically part of the clan, it is of importance that I learn the field of medicine. Now here I am, second best to her and now a very eligible bachelorette of the Kingdom.

* * *

**So there you go! Tell me what you think in your reviews and i might consider in writing up the next ones, but I'll also be done with the next chapter of Avoiding You, I just needed some motivation. I'm already done half-way with the story, so R&R! :D**

**~Saku-chan**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm really sorry that it took so long for updating, it's just that I'm getting real busy now and we'll have our finals next month. I don't even visit my account in DeviantART anymore, I'm feeling guilty now 'cause I can't do my commissions anymore.**

* * *

_"Never quit on something that makes you happy. It's hard to wait, but It's even harder to regret"_

•

•

•

**_Chapter 1: Engaged_**

**Sakura's POV**

"I told you to let go of me!" I am already hitting one of the soldiers whose holding my arm a little too tight. "I am from a powerful clan— well, actually two. But you get the point! Let me go or I swear I'll—"

"My apologies, Lady Sakura," a man, about his late thirties with silver hair bowed in front of me. "Prince Sasuke insists that you come and meet him in the palace."

"But I am very much-needed at the hospital now! We don't have a lot of people knowledgeable in the field of medicine, Sasuke knows that himself as well!" I won't give him any respect. **No**. Not in a million years. Even if I am the last person he was ruling over.

"But the Prince says that what he needs to see you for is of most importance"

Importance my ass. This is already the 10th attempt to try to bring me to him, and might be the first out of all attempts to succeed this week. During those past nine attempts, I would usually out smart those pathetic soldiers of his but if that fails, I resorted to using those self-defense tactics that Tsunade taught me. These soldiers are very different from those others that he sent to me. He would usually send lower-ranking ones after me, sometimes even new recruits. Lower-ranking soldiers are the ones who are usually assigned in guarding the palace or patrolling around the Kingdom and they wore navy blue sashes. The sashes on these soldiers were black, meaning that they're of a higher ranking and are those who are often sent on dangerous missions. I don't think I'll be getting out of this soon.

Uchiha Sasuke, you win this round. But the score is still 519 - 344, mine being the highest. Seriously, he's been at it for four-almost-five years now. Will he ever give up?

And it was because of him that guys never court me anymore. I really enjoyed going on dates with funny, sweet guys not arrogant, so-full-of-himself guys. Though there's still one guy brave enough to go to the trouble of asking me out on a series of dates. Too bad he really isn't my type. He's got the habit of saying the word_ 'youth'_ in every sentence, and it is really annoying. His appearance is also weird, who would have a bowl-cut hair style paired with thick eyebrows and large, owl-like eyes. It's like he see's through me and that really freaks me out.

I never talked about this for years now, but I used to have a crush on Sasuke's brother, Prince Itachi. I used be beleive that I was in love with him. But one day, he just disappeared without any traces. The whole kingdom assumed that he was dead but I didn't want to believe it back then. That was a very sad year because we lost a great ruler. He was to take his place as king that time, he was responsible and he was aspiring to become one of the greatest kings this kingdom has ever had.

Now I am back in the palace again where I most definitely don't want to be left alone with that chicken haired bastard. Sometimes, I really wished that grandpa hadn't given up the throne.

_'Please let it be someone else in the room instead'_ that's all I thought before I went inside a large room.

Now I am really shaking. It was dark in the room, with only candles to offer light in the room. My eyes squinted a bit when the curtains were suddenly drawn open, letting a large amount of light inside the once dark room. Then I felt a very familiar presence behind me, my lips forming a frown. I can feel his breath near my right ear and I am restraining myself from strangling him.

"I'm glad you could come, _Sa-ku-ra_" I felt shivers up my spine.

"More like you kidnapped me!" I hissed. He only chuckled at my words, not even the least intimidated by my glare.

"I've courted you for years now and I feel the need to finally introduce you to my parents."

"We're not even dating, you psycho!" he smirked.

As if on cue, his parents entered the room. His mother, Queen Mikoto, immediately noticed my presence and sent a sweet smile in my direction. Being polite, I returned the favor and gave an elegant curtsy to both of them. The King, Lord Fugaku, gave a curt nod in acknowledgement.

There was an awkward silence before the Queen spoke first, "My, my. Sasuke, what a beautiful woman she is!"

I flushed faint pink at her complement.

"You are Haruno Sakura, correct?"

"Y-yes, your majesty." I wondered then about how she knows my name. "Um... May I ask how you have learned about my name, you majesty? I-if it was a bother, I understand"

How embarrasing! Why did I suddenly stutter out like that? I can just imagine Sasuke smirking behind me. That jerk!

"Why dear, you are really famous around here." the Queen chuckled. At least she didn't mind my stuttering. "Aside from being the first descendant of two of the most famous clans in the Kingdom, you are also an aspiring doctor. Of course, I wouldn't expect less from Lady Tsunade."

I felt so stupid. Of course I would be known by the Kingdom. I guess I was too busy to notice that, but helping others is my first priority. If this was just what they wanted me for, then maybe I can finally go. As if Sasuke had just read my mind, he suddenly grabbed my wrist before I could even move away.

The Queen continued talking, "I just can't believe that my baby has finally found his bride! So where's the ring at?"

Wait—did she just say bride!? This has gotten really serious now. I never agreed on anything here. He's really serious about this? He had the gall to tell his parents that we're really together. I'll demand an explanation later, I had to play along with whatever mischievous plan he's got in mind.

I looked over at Sasuke and saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks, though very faint, I had a sharp eye so I saw it clearly. How cute. But that doesn't change my mind about him. He was feeling for something in his pocket, I suppose that it was a ring, which I was correct about the guess.

"Its right here." he grunted and slipped the ring on to my left ring finger.

Queen Mikoto squealed in excitement. "You two look so cute together! We're going to leave you lovebirds some alone time. But I'll be the one to plan your wedding, okay?" she dragged Lord Fugaku in the door's direction and I was trying so hard to hold my amusement in. The Queen sure is something. I like her already, she reminds me so much about my mother. "Oh, I almost forgot. Even if your father didn't speak about this matter, he approves of you and Sakura!" and the door closed.

I heaved out a sigh. Finally, I really need an explanation for this. I waited a few more minutes until I was sure that his parents were out of hearing range.

"**You**... You– chicken haired bastard! You knew that I was too respectful enough to say no to your parents!" I was poking his chest by then. "I already told you that I am not interested!"

He gave me a dark smirk in return and left centimeters of space between us. It was getting really uncomfortable that I kept backing up while he stepped closer until I was in between him and the wall behind me, then placing both hands on either side of my head ensuring that I wouldn't escape? He leaned forward until his mouth was directly by my ear. "I'll have you one way or another, _Sa-ku-ra_. You'll be mine"

I suddenly felt him lick my earlobe. The intimate action sent shivers up my spine and my cheeks felt hot from his possessive words but I knew I shouldn't give in to him. So I gave him a smirk of my own.

"We'll just see about that, Uchiha"

•

•

•

The news about me being engaged to that ass had spread like wildfire. I haven't even been outside the palace, yet but almost everyone in the Kingdom knows about it already. Even my best friend was already bugging me non-stop to tell her about what happened between us though she knows that he's been after me for years. She was just surprised that I would ever think of marrying him –which is not true, I would **never** marry a stick-up-his-ass jerk like him– and then kept telling me to make her my maid of honor.

"I told you, Ino. I would never think of marrying him! He planned this; he knew I couldn't say anything against it in front of his parents because it would be disrespectful."

"What I don't understand about you is that why can't you just give him a chance? He's clearly got the hots for you. You were the only girl he ever took an interest with, other girls would kill so they could be in your place now."

"Well I am not like those other girls," I huffed. "I'd rather die single than be married to him!"

Ino heaved out a sigh, "Just give him a chance, okay?"

"**NO**."

Cute pout. "_Please?_"

"Ugh! Fine!"

"YAAY! I love you! Now can I see your ring?"

"Knock yourself out, pig"

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

It was really hard to control myself from jumping her. Damn, why does she have to be so sexy? But I'd wait. I'll have my cherry blossom soon. She was right that we weren't dating but we've known each other since we were kids. I even remembered the first time we met. We were both thirteen then, and even though we were that young, she already had her womanly curves.

But I didn't expect what she had told me that time. She said that I was an arrogant, egotistic jerk and that she doesn't want to have anything to do with me. Even with her attitude, I fell in love with her, but she had always had an eye for my brother, Itachi. She'd always be talking about how great and responsible he is but she stopped talking about him when we found out that Itachi suddenly disappeared. We assumed that he was dead because we never heard from him up until now.

I may act a little –okay, a lot– carefree, but I took these important matters seriously. I know I acted like a jerk to her, but how would I know how to charm a woman when she's the only one I was ever interested in, heck; I don't even know how to act around her. I just let my instincts tell me what I should do and I really think that what I've done all these years are winning her over, it just makes her think bad about me more.

What she told me earlier sounded a lot more like a challenge and I never turn down a challenge no matter what it is. I'll make her fall in love with me soon enough, she never took the ring off so I still have my chance.

"_TEME_! What happened between you and Sakura?" Great, just what I needed. Another daily dose of pain in the neck. Why was he my best friend anyway?

"Hn."

"Aww, Teme! Don't keep it all to yourself!" I swear, his whining could be heard all over the kingdom. "So are you engaged now?"

"Hn." I smirked inwardly. Now I'm the one getting on his nerves.

"Fine! Don't tell me, see if I care"

"Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to believe that you're really going to let this pass by so easily?"

"So now he decided to talk" He muttered.

"Shut up, idiot. This is none of your business." Which it truly was, I wondered why had I even told him about her when all he seemed good at was prying at other people's business.

"Okay, teme. I give up. Geez, why are you such a prick? Is it that time of the month again for you?" He was walking away now, which was a great relief. Finally, I got some quiet. "And you might want to take a cold shower after this, unless you want everyone to notice**_ 'it'_**."

It took me a moment to process what he said. Then it hit me, I looked down 'there' to make sure that my assumptions were correct. Indeed it was, my pants were forming a tent and I felt them getting tighter. I had forgotten my meet with my cherry blossom when that dumbass suddenly barged in and bombarded me with lots of questions.

I hurried towards my bathroom, which is connected to my room, to take a very cold shower glad that there wasn't anyone loitering in the hallways. It would be downright degrading for them to see the ever so stoic prince having a huge boner. It would ruin my well-kept image to the public.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Ino! I'll be late for my visit to the orphanage!" I said looking at the wall clock. "Quick, help me pack up the cookies!"

After we have packed all the cookies which Ino and I baked ourselves, I practically dragged her almost four blocks to the orphanage. I am really fond of kids as they are fond of me, too. Whenever I have a bad day, I would come visit the orphanage and the kids would be very ecstatic to see me, just the sight of them makes my day better. And I really need to see them now, the sight of Sasuke just ruined my mood, that and I promised the children that I'd bake them some cookies.

"Look who's here, kids! It's Lady Sakura!" Shizune announced to the kids. She's one of my co-workers at the hospital who also happens to have a part-time job here at the orphanage and she once trained under my Aunt Tsunade.

The children quickly swarmed around me, pushing and pulling trying to get closer to me. "Settle down, guys. You all get a bag of cookie each."

"Do as Miss Sakura says and form into a straight line, okay?" Shizune helped calming the kids down. If she and Ino weren't here, I'd be drowned by the kids by now. Though there are only about fifteen kids in the room, they sure have the strength of about a hundred!

After the all cookies were given out, we played with the children until it was time for them to get ready for bed. Ino had already gone home an hour ago; Shizune started her shift at the hospital half an hour ago. I would have gone with her on the way out but the kids pleaded that I stayed a bit more to read them a story and tuck them each to their beds. Maybe someday I'd do that to my own kids, too. Those children wanted me to adopt all of them, I would have in a blink of an eye, but I know that I'm not that capable of taking care of all of them. Instead, I would visit them as often as I could, and it means a lot for them.

I am already nineteen–almost twenty so my parents decided that I have a house of my own, provided that I also have my own maids and other staff too. The house is well furnished and fairly large even if I have a lot of companions around. I never treat our maids like a servant, more like a friend instead. My house is near the hospital, which is really convenient so I can just walk all the way to work, and five blocks away from my parents' house. It was okay for them because almost every house in my street is where by our clan members –both Haruno and Senju alike– lived in and some clans who were close to my family, like the Hyuugas.

_'I am surely drained from running around all day chasing those kids, but I still had fun nonetheless'_ I thought to myself as I unlocked the door to my house. Once inside, I am greeted by one of my maids, Yumi.

"Good evening, Lady Sakura. You have a guest waiting in your quarters." Yumi then proceeded to take my coat off.

"Yumi, I told you already," I spoke softly. "There's no need for any formalities, as long as we are inside the house, you are all permitted to call me by my first name. We are not master and servant, rather, we are all friends in here, okay?" I gave her a bright smile.

"A-as you wish, umm... Sakura" she sure is shy, reminds me of my friend Hinata from the Hyuuga Clan, stutters a lot and faints often. I always wondered how she could be healthy from fainting many times.

_'Who could be visiting me this late at night?'_ I asked myself. I wish it'll be Ino and Hinata coming over for another one of those late night slumber parties, or maybe my distant cousin, Tenten checking up on me again, gosh how I missed our childhood days!

I went up the stairs to my room to find out who my mystery guest was. Imagine my surprise when I found none other than Uchiha Sasuke, sitting casually in front of my desk reading a book—wait a minute! That's—

"Hey! That's my diary! You have no right to snoop on my private things!" I stomped towards him and swiftly grabbed my possession back, preventing him from reading any further. Who knows how long he's been in here and how much he's read from my diary. "What in the world are you doing in here anyway!?" I gave him my most intense glare, hoping I'd get a reaction or even a flinch from him, but his smirk told me otherwise.

"I was thinking of going out to dinner and getting to know each other more," he said coolly.

Is this guy for serious or what? He's really getting more into my nerves now, "It's already a quarter past ten. Almost everyone in the kingdom is asleep and I doubt a single restaurant is still open at this hour."

Then, I heard a clap of thunder and it started to rain, hard. Great. Just great, now he'll be staying here for the night. So much for getting a peaceful sleep tonight "Look, don't get any ideas. I'm only being nice by letting you stay for the night since you obviously can't travel back at the palace due to the weather condition." I gave him a hard stare, but he doesn't show any reaction. "I'll show you to the guest room"

I led him outside of my room to another one, a door away from mine, "Don't try anything stupid, Uchiha. I have guards patrolling all over the house, if you'd try sneaking into my room. If you need anything, I'll have a maid stationed outside the room. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my warm bath." I made sure to slam the door rather hard.

_'At least I don't have work tomorrow. I really need a hot, relaxing long bath. Everything that happened today took a lot of energy from me. And maybe a good book after my bath!'_ I thought. Now that sounds refreshing, eradicating all thoughts of a certain someone who's staying in my home at the moment.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

The door slammed shut. Ouch. That hurt, I wouldn't try anything anyway so she doesn't have anything to worry about. The contents of her diary were disappointing. I was hoping that she'd just say a lot of negative things in front of me, but write something a lot different instead. I was wrong–very wrong. She really does hate me. A lot.

So instead of getting into her bad side more, I'd listen to her for once. I'll even change my attitude, everything she wanted me to change, I'd do it all. Only for her. Because she is the most important person in my life–besides my family, that is. But I'll wait, at least until she finally warmed up to me. I know it wasn't really a great idea to come to her house late at night, only to ask her to go to dinner with me; I wasn't thinking properly when I planned that out–the things she do to me, yet she doesn't even know...

* * *

**Done!**

**I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys. Sorry for updating late, but I am starting the next chapter too, so I can update a little faster. I keep having a writers' block and I need something to inspire me again. :))**


End file.
